sugarlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Mukai Shirou
Mukai Shirou (向井 司郎, Shiro Mukai) also referred to as "Shiro" (シロ), is a first year student at Kushima High School. Appearance Personality Plot First Years Uprising Shirou is introduced stood on school rooftop along side Shake, after viewing the fight between the first years.Sugarless manga: Chapter 1 As Shake begins walk towards the staircase, after being challenged to a fight by Shiiba Gaku. Shirou asks him should he and his other companions go in his place.Sugarless manga: Chapter 2 Viewing Marumo Taiji after his conversation with Shake, he is asked by one his companions if he's jealous. Shortly afterwards, inside the school, walking down a set stairs he is attacked from behind.Sugarless manga: Chapter 3 After being kicked in the head, Shirou grabs the student's leg and questions what he wants. Avoiding being kicked Shirou slams him into the wall. When Tanaka Hiraori mentions he's strong, he and his allies will take him down. As Shirou mentions his words are polluted, he declares to crush anyone Shake doesn't acknowledge. After crushing the face of another student. Walking towards Hiraori he mentions to get the top he'll have to do it stair by stair. Shirou is then surprised to see Marumo Taiji appear behind Hiraori and crush the crowbar he was hiding.Sugarless manga: Chapter 4 Telling Marumo Taiji not to interfere as he was looking for to crushing him for disrespecting Shake's words. Watching Taji pick up the defeated students. Questioning if they're the type of guys he hates, Shiro mentions that's why he crushed them. The stair way becomes surround by smoke, Shiro turns around to intercept Hiraori's attack. He notices bodies being thrown at Hiraori. Telling him not to interfere, he questions if he's aiming for the head of Windmill. Upon seeing Shiiba Gaku recover, Shiro says he sees he's okay. After introducing himself he mentions Shake is somewhere far above him.Sugarless manga: Chapter 5 Inside the school gymnasium, Shirou is seen working out, until being questioned is he a monkey.Sugarless manga: Chapter 8 After being mocked by Shiiba Gaku, Shirou climbs down from the gymnasium ceiling and asks Gaku if he came to taunt him. Questioning if he's not found of Shake, Shirou stops his punch and mentions they have something in common. Revealing he despises Shake, Shirou lowers him to his knees and punches him. Telling Gaku he can't win against him because there similar and that he's not tough enough. He mentions he also hates being looked down upon and reveals his lose against Shake. Because of that he can't stand the face of Shake and wants nothing more than seeing him being beat down. Angered, he says there's meaning to taking Shake's position as head and repeatedly punches Gaku. After explaining the reason for his training, Shirou delivers a final punch and starts to walk away Gaku. When Gaku mocks his explanation, Shirou becomes annoyed after believing him to be unconscious.Sugarless manga: Chapter 9 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kushima High School